thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Voice Cast - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is what the voice cast for Thomas 2: The Great Escape! for Sega Dreamcast, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, should look like, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Edward as Globox - Radar Overseer Guy (Juan Loquendo V1) *Harold as Murfy - Radar Overseer Hank +10 (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Henry as Clark - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner -10 (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) *Toad as Sam the Snake - Radar Overseer Jimmy +10 (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Molly as Uglette - Radar Overseer Abby (Francisca Loquendo V1) *James as Polokus - Robosoft 1 (Jorge Loquendo V1 +5) *Emily as Ly the Fairy - L&H Michelle (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Rosie as Tily - L&H Beulah (Esperanza Loquendo V1 +10) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale - L&H Michelle +10 (Carmen Loquendo V1 +10) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies - Radar Overseer Guy, Jimmy, Mr. Warner, Hank, Scotty, and Microsoft Mike (Carlos, Diego, Juan +10, Javier, Jorge +10, Roberto Loquendo V1 +10, and Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children - Radar Overseer Hank, Scotty, Jimmy, Microsoft Mary, and Beulah +10 (Diego, Carlos, Mario, Sonia, and Carmen Loquendo V1 +10) *Bertie as Bzzit and Mozzy - Dave Loquendo V1 (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Sir Handel as Hadrox - Cepstral David (Carlos Loquendo V1 +5) *Duncan as The Magician - Cepstral Shouty (Jorge Loquendo V1 -10) *Belle as Betilla the Fairy - Cepstral Robyn (Soledad Loquendo V1) *Toby as Tarayzan - Simon Loquendo V1 (Diego Loquendo V1 +5) *Stanley as The Musician - Cepstral Diesel (Carlos Loquendo V1 -5) *Whiff as Joe - Cepstral Conrad (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Duck as Otti Psi - American Male 1 (Javier TextAloud) *Oliver as Romeo Patti - American Male 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) *Stepney as Gonzo - Scottish Male (Mario Loquendo V1) *Boco as Photographer - AT&T Charles (Carlos Loquendo V1) *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer - AT&T Rich (Juan Loquendo V1) *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) - AT&T Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1 -5) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - Microsoft Mike -10 (Jorge Loquendo V1 - 10) *Paxton as Ninjaws - AT&T Ray (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey - Radar Overseer Guy (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) *Daisy as Razorwife - Microsoft Mary -10 (Carmen Loquendo V1 - 10) *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) *S.C.Ruffey as Axel - L&H Douglas (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch - L&H Amos (Juan Loquendo V1 -10) *George as Jano - Microsoft Mike +10 (Juan Loquendo V1 +5) *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry, and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates - L&H Sidney, Peter UK, Peter, Douglas, and Eddie (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10, Diego Loquendo V1 -10, Jorge Loquendo V1 -10, Diego Loquendo V1 +10, and Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark - Microsoft Sam - 10 (Jorge Loquendo V1 -10) *Bert as Moskito - Microsoft Sam +10 (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *The Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids - L&H Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Smudger as Andre - L&H Eddie +10 (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *The Narrow Gauge Trucks as Black Lums - L&H Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Elizabeth as Begoniax - L&H Carol -10 (Francisca Loquendo V1 -10) *Spencer as Count Razoff - L&H Amos (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) *Max, Monty, Splatter, and Dodge as The Knaarens - L&H Guy, L&H Sidney, L&H Eddie, and L&H Peter (Carlos, Diego, Juan, and Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux - Microsoft Mike +5 (Jorge Loquendo V1 +5) *Hector as The Magician (Rayman Origins) - Microsoft Mike -5 (Jorge Loquendo V1 -5) *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Narrator - L&H Peter UK (Carlos Loquendo V1) Category:UbiSoftFan94